Naked
by AshesOfTheSage
Summary: Tohru wants love... and finds Kagura.


**Naked**

All Characters are © Natsuki Takaya

Tohru/ Kagura

rated R (for español) ;)

first off, I understand that my MediaMiner account is "not found"... so now my homepage in my profile is the link to my mediaminer account. if it doesnt work, email me.

ENJOY :3

Naked- ch.1

_Back then every morning was the same for a while... I'd wake up, go to school, come back, and make dinner, work, sleep, and then start all over again. It's not that I was starting to feel like I can do without... I'm very grateful for everything I have; my friends, my new family, and helping others made me feel almost needed. and I loved making others feel good... but I don't know... sometimes I kind of wished someone would've done that for me. _

_It's preposterous of me to say this but... I felt lonely. I had my two best friends in the world, Hana and Uo, and the Sohma family... but there was some place in my heart that they could never replace. A feeling I've never had before, and if I did it was only in a dream. _

_I wanted to feel love. This "love" that I heard about when my grandpa told me stories of my parents. This "love" I heard of when Uo talked about the boy from the convenience store._

_I've never got my first kiss back then, and I never had a huge crush yet either. _

_I told myself that I would wait until I graduated high school like mom wanted me to do, before I started fooling around so I wouldn't get distracted._

_That's what I told myself..._

_But I couldn't help it..._

_I fell in love._

I guess you could say it started on an ordinary day... I woke up early to prepare breakfast for everyone. Kyo was the first to get up as usual. I greeted him with a sleepy smile as he watched TV. Then minutes later Shigure woke up and was cheerful as ever.

"Shigure, you're always so cheerful in the morning!" I laughed. He replied, "Haha! That's because I hadn't went to sleep yet!" I guess it's because he's a writer that his sleep schedule is abnormal, but I think he's the type to sleep when he wants.

I finished breakfast and set it on the table. I walked upstairs and tapped on Yuki's door telling him breakfast was ready. He mumbled what I'm guessing was an 'okay'.

After breakfast and all that, we set out for another ordinary day of school. When we got there, I met up with Hana and Uo in the hallway and we talked.

I was never a popular girl. But I didn't really care because all I needed was these two wonderful people with me.

"Tohru, we need to get you a boyfriend," Uo said randomly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're missing out. All you do is work, clean, and study... you need some _release_." I wasn't quite sure what she meant by all that... but I can kind of see her point.

"Arisa... Tohru already has so many boyfriends..." Hana added.

"True, true. You do live with a bunch of good looking guys... why don't you pick one?"

"What? I couldn't! I admit they're good looking but I cant just simply GO OUT with one... I don't like them like that!" They laughed at my reaction.

"I'm just kidding, Tohru... but when you DO get a boyfriend... you'll tell us, right?" Uo said.

"Of course I would," I promised.

"Yes... we must be the judges." Hana said, somewhat sarcastically.

"You mean supervisors?" Uo laughed.

After school I walked outside. I had to go to my job right after school. As I walked to the front gate I noticed a girl standing there not wearing our schools uniform, so I figured she obviously didn't go here. I got a closer look and realized it was Kagura.

"Kagura!" I smiled and waved.

"Tohru! Nice to see you!" Kagura ran up to me and hugged me. "Where are you going?"

"I have work..." I answered.

"Oh... too bad. Hey, do you know where Kyo is?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him lately." I laughed. Poor Kyo's probably gonna end up running home today.

"Ok... well, see you later, Tohru!" she smiled.

Kagura is so lucky... to have some to love. She's so pretty too. And I also hear she's really popular at her college. I wish I could be more like her... in everything.

Work was as usual, boring. But I enjoy the walk home with Yuki.

The next day was not much different than yesterday. Same routine, except I didn't have to work which was a huge relief to me. So instead I walked right home with Kyo and just relaxed and finished my homework in my room. After homework, which took at least an hour, I walked downstairs to make a small snack. I walked past the living room door and noticed the back of Kagura's head. I didn't know she was here. I walked in the living room to greet her then I noticed... she was crying.

"Kagura? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing... I'm sorry, Tohru... I have to go..." she got up and ran out of the house. What happened? Should I follow? Maybe she just wants to be alone right now...

Kyo came downstairs and asked, "Did she cry?"

"Yes..." I answered.

Kyo looked mad and at the same time very nervous. I was confused. Did they have another fight? Something tells me there was more to it.

The next day after school I came home to find a note on my bed. it read:

"I like U"

**(A/N):**

i was bored... so this was born. it'll just be a short little shitty fanfic to get it out of my head... and for fun. grin i never done a lesbian story. so this is new. oh and... THANKS FOR READING!!

and i'm sorry that Tohru is SO out of character!! slaps self juss deal wit it...

and i'll try to finish Sick Of Secrets (holy crips, I didnt finsh that yet?? o.o) and What I Love About You... which the 11th chapter is almost done with! so... sit tight kiddies.


End file.
